Recreational boating is enjoyed by a millions of people. Some boats are used on lakes and rivers and are rarely very far from land, while others are used in more distant waters and often lose sight of land during expeditions. Many boats, particularly larger ones, are kept in the water and are pulled out only for repairs, maintenance, or long-distance moves that cannot be made on water. But, most recreational boats are “trailered” to various locales and spend only one or a few days in the water.
Trailering a boat requires a lot of different skills. One of the most important skills is properly securing a boat and all the accessories thereon for travel. In addition, to securing a boat to a trailer, it is also important to secure the various accessories on a boat for safe road travel. One of the most important accessories to secure on a boat is the one or more antennas, which usually connect to a VHF radio, GPS device, AM/FM radio, or other electronic communication devices. Typically, antennas are several feet in length, substantially rigid, and are placed as high as possible on a boat to obtain maximum radio range. On many boats, the highest point is on a cabin roof, a “T-top” cover, or other overhead structure. Larger antennas are usually secured with some sort of folding mechanism, e.g., such as ratchet or fast-fit type mechanism, that allows the antenna to be stowed by being lowered or folded over towards the stern, usually at about the bottom end, when not in use. Such folding mechanisms can be particularly important when trailering boats, since it would be impractical and probably dangerous to travel with an upright antenna. Remembering to lower the antenna can be vitally important.
Unfortunately, a folded or lowered antenna is usually just rested against some part of the structure on which it is mounted. Alternatively, the end of the lowered antenna is simply secured with the folding mechanism so that it suspends in an unsupported manner from the folding mechanism. During travel, on the water or on the road, a lowered antenna can bounce around and against boat structures, potentially causing damage to the antenna, structure, radio contacts, the folding mechanism, or other components. Sometimes an antenna can be secured to the structure by tying or binding it against the structure to inhibit bouncing or other undesirable movement. But, these methods still allow the antenna to rub against the structure, which can also cause damage.
When folded or lowered, it is not uncommon for a stern-facing antenna to be located near one or more rod holders. Rod holders are tubular structures, fixedly attached to a boat or some structure thereon, in which the handle of a fishing rod can be inserted for support. Many boats will have multiple rod holders and often have one or more affixed to overhead structures. T-top structures, for example, are often fitted with multiple rod holders, oftentimes evenly spaced along at least the stern side. However, depending upon the location of the lowered antenna, relative to the rod holders, it may be necessary to bend the antenna to one side, so that it does not rest upon a rod holder. This can be an undesirable configuration because when the antenna moves during travel it rubs or bounces against the rod holder, possibly causing damage to both.
The use of mounted antennas on boats will likely continue, as will the use of rod holders. Thus, there is a need for a device that allows these two necessary components to be secured in the same area or even to the same structure without damage to either one. In general, there is a need for a device that can secure an antenna against a structure to minimize bouncing or other undesirable movement. In an ideal embodiment, the problem is solved by employing the structure itself to assist in securing an antenna. Specifically, there is a need for a device that allows an antenna to be lowered to rest against a structure on which one or more rod-holders may also be secured, without damage to the antenna or the structure.